Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)
Collin the Speedy Boy is a comic book series created by the collaboration between Archie Comics and DC Comics. The original comics first started in March 1995 and ended in June 2005. However, a revival comic book series is confirmed and released in May 2017 under Archtive Partners, setting in 6 weeks after the events of the final issue of the original. Comics/Issues Original (1995-2005) #'Speed To The Comics! Collin's First Comic Issue!' (March 1995) #'The Rescue Mission' (April 1995) Revival (2017-present) #'The Epic Comeback! Collin Returns!' (May 2017) Characters Heroes *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage kid who is gifted with speed and the hero of FingerTown. He is the main character. **'Tommy the Opossum' - a opossum who is Collin's sidekick. *'The WesDragon' *'Trent Wright' - TBD Allies Villains *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - TBD Characters exclusive to the comic Allies (Note that the 6 allies that appeared will appear in the offical franchise) *'Heather Adams' - a teenage 17-year-old girl who is a skilled artist. Doesn't appear in the main franchise, but is a character of the game in the Collin Universe series. *'Kerigan Mardis' - Soon became a official CTSB character in 2003. *'Hannah Morgan' - Soon became a official CTSB character on 2004. *'Mattie Gargis' - Soon became a official CTSB character on 2001. *'Haley Jefferys' - Soon became a official CTSB character on 2003. *'Katie Clark' - *'Cailin Munday / The Peacock' - a teen girl who formerly works for Victor before redeeming. She soon became a offical CTSB character in 2018. **'Namco / Smash Hand '- a Velociraptor with a powerful gray gloves that Cailin gave to him, and is her best friend. It is revealed that he was raised by Cailin when she was little, thus being her "only best friend". *'Mercedes "Sadie" Terry' - While not becoming a character in the game series yet, but she soon appeared in the 2023 film, Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery. Villains * Shadow Collin '- a duplicate of Collin made by shadow magic. * '''The Banshee '- an evil Banshee who only cares for herself. * '''The King of the Flames - an orc who serves as the king of the flames. * Dr. Madle '''- TBD * '''The Chesslords, consisting of: **'King '- a evil King piece of Chess who is the leader of the gang. * Mueresto de la Cruz - an evil Skeleton musican. He debutted in 2018. He is based off Ernesto from Coco. He is the first villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Rustle - a tough anthromorphic lemur who is the member of The Blood Squad. He is the second villain to be introduced in the revival comics. Spin-off Archtive Partners announced that they are developing a T-rated CTSB comic series featuring blood. Trivia *This was the first collaboration comic between Archie Comics and DC Comics. *This will have way more characters than the game series. *The comic is seen in The Pet Adventures of Lego. **This makes quite sense, as the show premeired in 2020 while the CTSB comics were revived in 2017, three years before that show even premeired. *1995-2000 issues of the classic comic series featured the classic designs used from 1995-1999 in the game series. *The comic series is mainly based off Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. *This comic series is known to be tended a bit darker than the main series, due to some character deaths, thematic elements and others, but is still family-friendly. *A year before the comic series gets revived, Archtive Partners released a Collin the Speedy Boy/''Mark: Time Jaintor'' crossover 6 issue mini series titled Mark + Collin: Time Clash. Category:Comics Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics based on games Category:Comic Books Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:DC Comics Category:Archtive Partners